Selfishness' Just Desserts
by SailorStar9
Summary: A selfish wish upon the Ginzuishou during the Break Up Arc in R Season puts the prospect of Crystal Tokyo into jeopardy. Right after high school graduation, Ami accepts a medical scholarship and leaves for Britain. There, she meets Trafalgar Law. Without the Ginzuishou's interference, Law's and Ami's relationship develops, with Law proposing on Ami's graduation day.


SailorStar9: Well, seeing how how this should've been out on Law's birthday, so... oops? Anyways, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more One Piece/Sailor Moon fics!

Summary: The prospect of Crystal Tokyo is put into jeopardy when Usagi made a selfish wish upon the Ginzuishou during the Break Up Arc in Season R. Right after high school graduation, Ami walks out of the Senshi Team after accepting a medical scholarship in Britain. There, she meets Trafalgar Law, who was two years ahead of her. Out of the Ginzuishou's area of control, Law's and Ami's relationship develops, with Law proposing on Ami's graduation day.

Timeline: Modern Day, Sailor Moon universe; in others words, no Devil Fruit abilities or Haki.

Warning: ItsAllAboutMe!Usagi, DoesntThinkAboutConsequences!Usagi

Pairings: Law/Ami, Vista/Minako, Hinted!Marco/Rei, Implied!Sanji/Makoto

One Shot: Selfishness' Just Desserts

Disclaimers: One Piece and Sailor Moon belong to Oda Eiichirō-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.

* * *

During Episode 64 of Sailor Moon R...

"Hey, I thought they were having a fight." Makoto looked down from the Crown Arcade study corner at Usagi who was chasing after Mamoru in the rain. "But it looked like they're getting along pretty well."

"You're right." Ami agreed. "But if she has time to run about in the rain, I think she should study."

"Ami, you can't talk." Makoto sweatdropped, eyes trailing to the letter beside Ami.

"Oh, Ami, Mako." Rei greeted the pair as she and Minako entered.

"What's up?" Makoto returned. "Coming together here like this..."

"I was trying to take a shelter from the rain when I just happened to bump into Minako." Rei explained. "Ami, is that from Urawa?" her attention was caught by the love letter on the table. "Let me see!" she snatched the letter away.

"Rei!" Ami reacted too late to stop Rei from reading the letter.

* * *

Later that night after the fight against Droid Furaiki...

Usagi was fuming inwardly, having overheard the girly gushes from Rei about Urawa and Ami's blooming relationship. _It isn't fair!_ The Moon Princess whined. _Ami's in a happy relationship while Mamo-chan broke up with me! It's just not fair! That's right..._ she looked down at her henshin brooch. _Just this once... let me make a selfish wish, just once..._ "Please Holy Ginzuishou," she pleaded. "Make all the Inner Senshi's boyfriends fall in love with me." a short flash indicated that her seemingly harmless wish was granted.

* * *

Some time later, at the start of the S Season...

Ami received one final letter from Urawa, warning her about the Senshi's pending enemy and him breaking up with her, with a 'It's not you, it's me' reason. Ami had been smart enough to read between the lines and realize that Urawa had been _compelled_ to break off the relationship.

A flash of regret shot past Usagi's eyes when she and the girls heard Ami read the letter out-loud; the blond Princess knowing that it had been her wish that had resulted in Ami's relationship breakdown. However, the regret was quickly overtaken by her desire to have the attention of other boys; to feel wanted and to prove that she was more attractive than the girls.

* * *

Time passes, after high school graduation...

"A medical scholarship to Britain?" Makoto echoed, after Ami informed everyone else about the offer.

"How lucky!" Minako gushed.

"Are you taking it?" Usagi asked, silently praying that Ami would not; she could not afford to have any of the Senshi outside the influence of the Ginzuishou.

"I am." Ami nodded firmly.

"But..." Usagi turned on her best whining voice. "Aren't the medical programs in Japan just as good?"

"Japan's pathology courses in University aren't as good as the ones in Britain." Ami replied.

"Pathology?" Michiru mused. "That's... an unique degree you're considering."

"You aren't... considering of returning, are you?" Haruka posed a hesitant question.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Ami just smiled.

* * *

Three months later, in the main library of the University of Chester...

"Is anyone sitting here?" a voice took Ami's attention from her medical journal.

"No." Ami replied, looking up at the taller final-year student.

"Thanks." Law claimed the seat.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan...

Rei felt a stab of phantom pain in her heart when Yuichirou's attentions were suddenly diverted to Usagi; the priest-in-training had, all of a sudden, began showering the pig-tailed blond with expensive presents and the Moon Princess did _nothing_ to refute the attentions. _In fact,_ Rei mused, _it was as if she was_ enjoying _it. But why... could it be..._ eyes widening, she hurried to the mediation hall where the Sacred Flame was.

* * *

The next day...

"Rei, where's the fire?" Minako asked, Rei having called her and Makoto over.

"And why isn't Usagi here?" Makoto took a seat.

"Because it's about Usagi." Rei poured out green tea for her visitors. "I've found out the reason why Urawa broke up with Ami and why Yuichirou suddenly falls in love with Usagi. I think... Ami has already suspected the reason: that's why she left, to be free from Usagi's ministrations."

"Rei, just what did Usagi do?" Minako's mental warning bells started ringing.

"Usagi..." Rei sighed. "She..."

"I can't believe it..." Makoto breathed in shock after Rei revealed what the Sacred Flame showed her. "Usagi did? So, that's why Ittou-san..."

"So, that's the reason all of our relationships keep failing?" Minako hissed. "That selfish, little..."

"What do we do now?" Makoto posted the question. "If we keep being around Usagi..."

"We do what Ami did." Minako answered. "Rei," she went into Senshi commander mode. "Try to find out the extend of the Ginzuishou's area of influence."

"Right." Rei nodded.

* * *

"What!?" Usagi exclaimed once Rei, Makoto and Minako voiced their intentions to leave Juuban. "You can't leave!"

"Usagi, is there a _specific_ reason why?" Minako inquired.

"Crystal Tokyo..." Usagi started.

"Has nothing to do with our decisions." Makoto cut her off. "Whether Crystal Tokyo actually happens depends on Mamoru marrying you, right?"

 _They couldn't have found out what I did!_ Usagi was aghast. _All of them... they've all betrayed me by leaving!_

* * *

Later that evening...

"Usako," Mamoru stopped in his tracks as he walked Usagi back home. "Was what Rei said true? Did you wish on the Ginzuishou to make the girls' boyfriends fall in love with you?"

"Mamo-chan, I..." Usagi trailed nervously.

"Urawa Ryou, Kumada Yuichirou, Ittou Asanuma..." Mamoru listed the males that were quite obviously affected by Usagi's wish. "Why, Usako?"

"Because, it makes me feel important!" Usagi argued.

"What?" Mamoru hissed. "Would you repeat that?"

"It makes me feel important!" Usagi spat. "When you broke up with me, I was so jealous that Ami's relationship with Urawa was progressing so well that I wanted to have what she has!"

"And _that_ gives you the right to take the girls' boyfriends?" Mamoru shook his head.

"I'm the Princess!" Usagi huffed. "If I desire their boyfriends, the girls should just back off and let me have them! It is _my_ right!"

* * *

Time passes, in an outdoor coffeehouse close to the University of Chester...

"How are your studies coming?" Law inquired across the round table from his date as they waited for lunch to be delivered.

"I'm on top on everything." Ami sipped her iced red tea.

"And already preparing for mid-terms." Law stated flatly. "You look rather troubled."

"It's nothing, really." Ami assured, the conversation was cut off when the waiter served lunch.

"My mother..." Law swallowed his slice of fried dory fish. "Wants to meet you."

"Ah..." Ami nodded, cutting her pork cutlet.

* * *

"Nii-san!" Lami greeted her older brother, opening the door to admit the couple.

"Yo, Lami." Law greeted his sister. "Tou-san, Kaa-san." he led Ami into the house. "This is Mizuno Ami."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a quaint park in Japan...

Rei blinked when a banquet of Casablanca lilies entered her line of sight. Smiling at her blond suitor, she accepted the flowers as Marco laid out a checkered cloth on the grass for their picnic lunch.

* * *

In Melbourne's William Angliss Institute of TAFE...

Makoto flushed as her blond and _very flirtatious_ seatmate gave her a playful wink and causing Sanji to grin broadly at the blush.

* * *

In the Keio University campus...

In fencing gear, Vista and Minako faced off against each other.

"Halt!" the referee paused the bout after a series of hits from both sides and awarded the win to Vista.

"Nice fight, Mina." said fencing ace pulled off his mask.

"You too, Vista." Minako beamed, resisting the urge to just glomp her lover on the fencing mat.

* * *

About three years later, on Ami's graduation...

"Congratulations, Sprite." Law let Ami engulf him into a hug after she received her Bachelor of Science degree.

"Thanks." Ami beamed brightly, releasing the hug.

"Come with me." Law led her off to a bench. "Sprite, Mizuno Ami." he went down on one knee, an engagement ring box in hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Ami nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Blinks) Yeah, this fic is finished and should've been posted on 6th October. Read and review, folks.


End file.
